(2015-004) 10042 (01-04-2015)
Mikey-Mini Episode: 10042 Production Number: 2015 - 4 Date: Sunday, January 4, 2015 Mikey-Mini Year: 2015 Sponsors: B, U, 10 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|B for Beard (poem by Edward Lear) Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: Ernie is startled when a buzzing B enters the room and flies around. Bert thinks it's harmless, but then it stings Bert on the nose. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two crows sing "Stones Don't Grow." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kid jungle explorers spot a wild letter B. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Snow White sings "With A Smile & A Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A class makes a quilt of their faces. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Que Es Esto: Es Un Perro (Dog) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|B is for Bongo Beat, Bandit, and Bottles of wine. Voice: Casey Kasem |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash Kermit interviews Alice, from the Lewis Carroll tales. For this adventure, she eats something that makes her grow. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Mad Painter #10. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Disney Shorts: Sleepy-Time Donald - Donald sleepwalks through a date with Daisy. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jeff Redd sings "Between." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Letter U salesman |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|B is for bear, bicycle, bump, branch, and bee. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Beetles perform "Letter B." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Ringmaster treats us to the balancing feet of ten brown bears. Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy climbs up a tree to gather coconuts. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pinball #10 Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|To help demonstrate today's word, Murray gives Adam Scott some awful gifts. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ten brightly-beaked birds land on a statue. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A U train spells the words Unite, U-turn, Underground, Up, and Universe. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The letter U dances at the beach. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Alice sings "All In The Golden Afternoon" with a bunch of flowers |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fay Ray climbs over a box. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rubber Stamp #10 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen sings "Not Logical" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|B for banana and ballerina |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Clown Honking #10 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Forgetful Jones thinks of ways of remembering, as visions of Maria, Luis and Gordon appear with a musical, vaudeville message - "Write It Down." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Students raise their hands and name words that begin with "U." Artist: Fred Garbers |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Snerfs dance to "Little Brown Jug" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy needs a letter U to complete the word UP. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "There's a Bird On Me." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #10 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet & Kid Moments: Cookie Monster asks Lexine to count to 5. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Letter B/b (bouncing circles) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|It's a snail. Artist: Ishu Patel |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sing "Come On & Conga" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|B for boot |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Car assembly |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|B for butterfly |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Eskimo pigs sing "Lullaby of Broadway." They are joined by a walrus, a penguin, a bear, and a chicken. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two balls follow an arrow down a hole. |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:2015 Episode Guide